An incoming call show refers to personalized information that is used for reflecting attributes such as an image, a location, a preference, and a habit of a calling user and that can be displayed on a call interface established by a called user and a calling user. In the related technology, an incoming call show is not set by the calling user, but is locally set by the called user. For example, a user A selects a picture from storage space of a mobile phone as an incoming call show of a contact user B in an address book. In this way, when the user B calls the user A, the picture reflecting the incoming call show of the user B is displayed on a call interface of the mobile phone of the user A. An incoming call show is not set by the calling user, so that personalized information of the incoming call show cannot truly reflect the attributes such as the image, preference, and habit of the calling user. In addition, the incoming call show is locally set by the called user, therefore, the called user needs to set one by one for contact users in the address book, leading to low efficiency. An incoming call show function cannot be implemented for an unknown user out of the address book, leading to low practicality.